1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009 104863 discloses a connector including a housing formed with a terminal accommodating chamber, a resiliently deformable locking lance cantilevered forward along an inner wall surface of the terminal accommodating chamber and a terminal fitting to be inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber from behind. The terminal fitting includes a locking hole and the locking lance includes a locking projection. The locking projection enters the locking hole and engages an edge of the locking hole when the terminal fitting is inserted in the terminal accommodating chamber so that the terminal fitting is retained and cannot move backward.
The terminal fitting may be pulled back while retained by the above-described locking lance. As a result, the locking projection is inserted deeper into the locking hole and the locking lance is warped so that a front end thereof is displaced toward the terminal accommodating chamber. The shear strength of the locking projection decreases and the reliability of a terminal fitting retaining function of the locking lance decreases as the locking lance is warped more.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a reduction in the reliability of a retaining function by a locking lance.